The present invention is directed to the field of agriculture. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for collecting and distributing rainwater to a section of soil.
The advantages of using rainwater in gardening have long been appreciated. There seemingly is no substitute for the refreshing which rainwater brings to plants. Accordingly, there has been an increased interest in collecting and distributing rainwater to plants and any number of systems have been developed to achieve that end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collection system which is versatile, being capable of use with either of the two down spout sizes predominant in the United States; the adaptor can deliver rainwater to any type of collection device desired, providing a variety of suitable rain barrels to meet most any need, and delivering a supply of rainwater to a suitable distribution system such as an on-demand soaker hose.
The present invention includes an adaptor for installation between sections of a downspout for diverting rainwater to a rain barrel, the adaptor having a) a first section with a first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a first standard-size downspout; b) a second section having a second peripheral dimension greater than the first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a second standard-size downspout; c) membrane means positioned between the first section and the second section interconnecting the first and second sections, the membrane means further capturing and diverting rainwater clinging to sides portions of the downspout; d) collector means for receiving the rainwater from the membrane means. The collector means preferably comprises e) a first hole in a sidewall of the first section attachable to a conduit; f) a second hole in a sidewall of the second section attachable to a conduit; g) a conduit attachable to either the first or second hole to receive and convey the rainwater to the rain barrel. The adaptor includes a central passageway formed in the membrane means permitting rainwater exceeding the capacity of the collector means to flow into a downstream section of downspout.
Another aspect of the invention includes a rainwater collection system having a) a rain barrel; b) an adaptor including I) a first section having a first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a first standard size downspout; ii) a second section having a second peripheral dimension greater than the first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a second standard size downspout; iii) membrane means positioned between the first section and the second section interconnecting the first and second sections, the membrane means further capturing and diverting rainwater clinging to sides portions of the downspout; iv) collector means for receiving the rainwater from the membrane means and transferring the rainwater to the rain barrel. The rainwater collection system includes v) a first hole in a sidewall of the first section attachable to a conduit; vi) a second hole in a sidewall of the second section attachable to a conduit; vii) a conduit attachable to either the first or second hole to receive and convey the rainwater to the rain barrel. As with the earlier aspect of the invention, a central passageway is formed in the membrane means permitting rainwater exceeding a capacity of the collector means to flow into a downstream section of downspout.
Still a further aspect of the invention involves a rainwater capturing and distribution system including a) an adaptor featuring: I) a first section having a first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a first standard size downspout; ii) a second section having a second peripheral dimension greater than the first peripheral dimension capable of receiving a second standard size downspout; iii) membrane means positioned between the first section and the second section interconnecting the first and second sections, the membrane means further capturing and diverting rainwater clinging to sides portions of the downspout; iv) collector means for receiving the rainwater from the membrane means; b) a rain barrel for receiving rainwater from the collector means; c) distributing means for transferring the rainwater from the rain barrel to a section of soil which is to be watered thereby. Preferably, the distributing means comprises a soaker hose attached to a bottom portion of the rain barrel. A valve means can be associated with the soaker hose, the valve means opening to distribute water responsive to a sensor embedded in the section of soil serviced by the system.
Valves operated by soil-embedded sensors for irrigation of plots of land are widely known. Examples of patents teaching such systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,419 and 4,684,920 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.